


Pornz

by bookedequestrian



Series: PWP Teen Wolf Pornz [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles crawled onto his bed and grabbed at the sweatshirt he pressed it to his face again and took another inhale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornz

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get the awkwardness of actually writing pornz out of my head. So After writing a good bit, I decided to make a collection to which I shall add more and more.

Stiles sagged against his door. He was glad Scott had decided to spend the weekend over at Allison’s. He couldn’t believe Derek had given him his sweatshirt and then just left it with him. Stiles pressed the sleeve to his nose and inhaled. It smelled like Derek like the woods and slightly metallic with a hint of vanilla.

Stiles jerked the sweatshirt off and tossed it onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jeans, his shirt tossed onto the pile they made. The only thing left were his boxers. His fingers twitched with excitement or nervousness or both. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do.

Stiles crawled onto his bed and grabbed at the sweatshirt he pressed it to his face again and took another inhale.

He kept the sweatshirt to his face with one hand as the other found its way down to top of boxers. He didn’t remove his boxers, just let his hand slip into them. Stiles twisted a little and relaxed onto his back. He palmed at his cock. He moved removed his boxers and settled the sweatshirt over his crotch.

He groaned as his hand slid up and down, the fabric of the sweatshirt tugging over the head of his cock. Stiles imagine Derek running shirtless, his spandex shorts not leaving much to the imagination. Derek’s broad back had been warm beneath his chest, his shoulders and chest had been firm beneath his hands. Stiles quickened his pace. He bit into the sweatshirt to smoother his gasp, his hips canting up into his hands and his back arching. Stiles entire body shuddered as he stilled his hands for a moment and imaged Derek’s hot breath on his face, over his ear.

Stiles gripped himself just a bit tighter and quickened his pace again. Derek’s sweatshirt rubbed against his thighs and his knuckles. Stiles groaned around the sweatshirt still in his mouth and came.

He was all heat and trembling and suffocating. Stiles coated the inside of Derek’s sweatshirt. Staring at the stars on the ceiling.  He couldn’t believe what he’d just done, couldn’t even think about it.

“Fuck” Stiles muttered. He used the sweatshirt to clean himself up and slowly sat up. If Derek every found out about this, he was going to kill him. This was one of his favorite sweatshirts, Stiles saw him running in it all the time.

“I am going to be so dead” Stile mumbled as he slowly stood. He glanced at the sweatshirt still on his bed and gave a half-hearted shrug. It had been worth it.


End file.
